


Biker Babes

by BrownFoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/pseuds/BrownFoxx
Summary: Michonne takes Carol to a motorcycle club party and while there she meets a sexy biker named Daryl Dixon who just might give her the ride of her life!
Relationships: Abraham Ford/Sasha Williams, Andrea/Merle Dixon, Carol Peletier/Ed Peletier, Carol Peletier/Tobin (Walking Dead: Alexandria), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, Ezekiel/Carol Peletier, Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes/Michonne, Rosita Espinosa/Abraham Ford
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Monday

"I hate Mondays," Carol Wilson groaned to her co-worker Michonne Douglass as they stood in line in Atlanta's Grady Memorial Hospital's cafeteria. "It's so hard to get back into the grind of things after a weekend off... and did I mention that I'm starving?"

"Me too! I skipped breakfast this morning so I could eat a horse at this point."

"I see," Carol chuckled while glancing at the two big slices of pepperoni pizza, taco salad, large order of French fries and jumbo size soda on Michonne's lunch tray. "Thank heaven we're getting off in a couple of hours," she then added as she paid for her own lunch consisting of a cup of chicken soup, a bottle of iced tea and a tuna sandwich.

"Not me," Michonne groaned. "I'm doing 4 hours of overtime again tonight so I'll be here until eleven."

"Ouch! 16 hours! And you did 8 extra yesterday."

"Yup... but Jacqui begged me to stay over again and I couldn't say no. She really needs the help and I really need the money. The thought of all that extra dough coming my way next pay was too sweet to turn down but I know I'm gonna regret it in the morning. I forgot I'd already contracted myself for an extra 12 hour shift tomorrow."

"Double ouch! Well nobody told you to buy another motorcycle, Michonne," Carol chuckled.

"I know and nobody told me to go back to grad school either and now that's kicking my ass too! I started doubling up on my tuition payments to pay it back fast but its cramping my normal spending habits," she whined. "The bike was just a little treat to myself. You know my motto; work hard, play hard!"

Carol only shook her head at her friend as they headed outside to find a table on the patio. They then commenced in engaging in a little hospital gossip while enjoying their food. 

Carol met Michonne when they both started working at Grady on the same day three years ago. Carol was a pediatric nurse who'd transferred there after moving back to Atlanta following her divorce from her ex-husband, Ed Peletier. Michonne was a new grad RN at that time who'd recently started a Master's program with plans to specialize in oncology. Although they were assigned to work on different units in the hospital they became fast friends. They both worked three 12-hour day shifts each week and one weekend per month. They usually had the same weekends off as well, so they were able to have lunch together often and hung out outside of work occasionally as well.

Carol was 28 and a single mother to her beautiful 9 year old daughter, Sophia. She owned a townhouse in Woodbury that she and Sophia shared with their adorable pair of rottweilers, Boris and Natasha.

Michonne was 26 with no kids and as an advanced practice oncology nurse who worked a lot of overtime, she spent the majority of her six figure salary on her designer wardrobe, downtown penthouse apartment, luxury sportscar, and her newest passion, sport bikes. 

Her current boyfriend was Rick Grimes, a deputy's sherriff from Senoia, a little town about an hour's drive south of Atlanta in King County. She met Rick when he was her instructor during a biker safety course she took after getting her motorcycle license and they started seeing each other not long after that and had been together ever since.

"So Carol... you scheduled to work this coming weekend?"

"No ma'am... and I hope you arent either! I thought we were both scheduled off this weekend."

"We are... I was just checking..."

"Well I'm not signing up to do any overtime with you, if that's what youre about to ask me," she chuckled. "Its Ed's weekend with Sophia so I'm just gonna relax with a glass of wine or two and curl up with a good book by the pool." 

"Carol, you can relax by the pool anytime!" she whined. "And no OT for me by the way. Im going to a party and I want you to come with me. All you have to do is pack an overnight bag!"

"What kind of party requires luggage?" 

"Not luggage, per se... a weekender bag should suffice! Look, my friend Andrea's boyfriend Merle is a member of a local motorcycle club called Hell's Demons."

"I think Ive seen them around town. Don't they wear the vests with the wings on the back?"

"Yes ma'am. They have chapters all over the tri state area and every year they host a big anniversary party weekend out at their headquarters in Savannah. Andrea invited me to come last year but I had to work so this year I promised I'd make it. She sent me two tickets and my room at the host hotel is already paid for so say you'll come along."

"A weekend long biker party? I dont know Michonne. That sounds a little too... wild... for me."

"That's exactly why you need to come! You deserve to have some fun for a change Carol! You work hard and take good care of your daughter but never take any time for yourself! And it shouldn't be that crazy! Its for charity! And Rick's going with a few of the guys in his bike club; his partner Shane, and two other guys on the force, T-Dog and Abraham. Andrea's boyfriend Merle is in law enforcement too... and did I mention that there are going to be tons of other sexy guys there as well? A little eye candy for your trouble..."

"Oh really?" Carol's brow raised in interest. The only guys she'd dated since her divorce had been Tobin Blue (who'd been really nice but had bored her to tears on their last date a few months back while talking endlessly about his book club and his garden and his dusty old stamp collection, and his visits to grandma's house when he was a kid, blah blah blah,) and Ezekiel King, who was really nice as well but had always been much too busy directing and acting in Shakespearean plays down at the community theatre to take her out on as many dates as she would have liked.

"Oh yeah," Michonne said with a grin, showing Carol a few pictures that Andrea had sent her of the previous year's event.

Images of dozens upon dozens of sexy hunks posing for group pics in tight black leather danced before her eyes and she decided to walk on the wild side. "You know what? Count me in."

"Great! The meet and greet is at the Hooters bar in Savannah Beach on Friday night, the charity cookout and canned goods drive is on Saturday afternoon at the beach as well and the big bash at the convention center is on Saturday night! My plan is to head down to Savannah late Friday afternoon."

"I've got a salon appointment in the morning, then Im dropping Soph off at her dad's so I guess I can leave my car at your house. Wait. You are planning on driving your car right? We're not riding nearly 3 hours on your bike are we? With weekender bags in tow no less?"

"Of course not," Michonne laughed. "I wouldnt put you through that," she laughed. "I fully plan on driving the Benz. The only thing I plan on riding this weekend is Rick Grimes!"


	2. Friday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Sophia make a last minute store run...

"Sophia! I wish you'd let me know before we got all the way home that you needed to go to the store! You know that I still have to drop the dogs off at Uncle Hershel's farm, then drive you off clear across town to your father's house before I can head down to Aunt Michonne's to leave for Savannah and this extra trip might throw us off her tight time schedule," Carol sighed as she made a U-turn at the entrance of their suburban Atlanta community. 

That morning they'd gotten matching mani-pedis and Carol had also gotten her bikini line and legs waxed and had her super short pixie cut trimmed at the salon, then they had a mother-daughter lunch date at the mall before heading back home to finish their last minute packing before heading off to their respective weekend destinations. They were almost back at the house when Sophia reminded her mother that she needed to pick up a few things before going to stay with her dad for the weekend. 

Apparently, her moronic father, Ed, and his equally stupid brothers Phillip and Pete, had all originally planned to go fishing out at the Senoia River on Saturday morning but when he remembered that he had visitation scheduled with Sophia that weekend he asked his brothers to bring their kids along as well so that all of the cousins could camp out for the night at the river's campgrounds.  
It was a cheap play date which was right up Ed's alley and the impromptu plan, just like Carol's marriage to him fresh out of high school, was poorly planned and would likely end up being a big disappointment.

Ed was a decent enough father and provider, Carol gave him that and Sophia loved him, but as a husband he'd left much to be desired. Arguing over asinine topics and getting caught cheating were his strong points and that was just the tip of the iceberg. He also drank back then... a lot. He never got abusive thankfully but Carol wasnt happy anymore and she got the hell out before things got worse and she hadn't looked back. Once he'd proved that he'd successfully completed rehab for his drinking and had stayed clean for over a year, Carol allowed him one weekend a month visitation with Sophia. As long as she wanted to go, Carol would allow it and that arrangement had worked out fine in the past year.

Carol then went on. "I didnt know that your father wanted to take you and your cousins camping out at the river. I could have taken you shopping for whatever you needed days ago... or at least while we were at the mall earlier," she then added. 

"Sorry mom! I forgot to remind you earlier but I thought I told you the other day," Sophia replied. 

Carol sighed. "You didn't say anything about camping out, you just said your father and uncles were taking you and your cousins fishing. I didn't realize you'd be camping out up there too! You're gonna need insect repellent, ear plugs, mosquito netting, a flashlight, and a lot more things I know your father hasn't thought of," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"And I need a new sleeping bag," Sophia added.

"What's wrong with the sleeping bag you have?"

"Mom," she whined. "Dora the Explorer is for babies! I haven't watched that show in forever! Ill be ten in a few months! Ten! I cant possibly take that Dora the Explorer sleeping bag on this camping trip! Everybody's gonna laugh at me!"

"Sophia they're your cousins, they won't laugh at you," Carol chuckled, even though she fully planned to buy the new sleeping bag and anything else Sophia wanted for her trip. Although a little precocious at times, her beautiful daughter was an honor roll student, respectful, kind, and always so sweet and helpful. Sophia had gone through a lot when Carol divorced Ed four years prior but even at her tender age she was quite understanding and had unknowingly helped Carol get through it and for that she could deny her nothing.

"Well Mika won't laugh at me... were the same age but at least she's got Barbie, and Sam and Ron wont even see it because they'll be in the boy's tent but Lizzie might laugh! She's almost 13! Her sleeping bag is super cool, its neon pink with glittery zebra stripes and she's got the matching backpack and pillowcase! She said Aunt Jessie got the whole set at Target. So... can I please get a new one? Ill even help you pay for it! I have $14 from my piggy bank in my purse. Pretty please," Sophia begged batting her long, ash blonde eyelashes.

"Hey! Where was that $14 when we were at the nail salon? Hand it over!" Carol teased.

"Mom," she whined.

"Okay, okay! But we don't have much time," she said with a wink then took a shortcut down a nearby back road and before long they arrived at the Target store in the Woodbury Commons Shopping Center. 

"Sophia, no side trips to the toy section!" Carol warned as soon as they entered because Sophia's bright blue eyes had immediately zoomed in on a Barbie doll endcap display. "Just the things you need for the weekend then straight home. Michonne'll kill me if I cause us to leave late and we get stuck behind all the horrible weekend rush hour traffic while we're heading out to Savannah."

They found everything that Carol thought Sophia would need, (as well as a few extra travel size toiletries for herself for her own little trip,) EXCEPT for a sleeping bag that Sophia liked. The 'Blues Clues' and 'Clifford The Big Red Dog' styles were even worse than the Dora the Explorer model she had at home according to Sophia and the solid black, solid forest green and army camoflage print styles were obviously for big game hunter woodsmen. 

Apparently that particular Target location was running low on their kids and teens sleeping bag selection due to the start of the summer camping season. The sales associate in the hunting section called the next closest location but they were all out of kids sleeping bags as well and wouldnt be getting a new shipment until the following week. He even called the local Wal-Mart for them but got a similar response.

Time was ticking and even though Carol didnt want to disappoint her daughter it was looking like she'd have to settle with the sleeping bag she already had.

As they headed home Sophia seemed a little disappointed so Carol stopped at a popular family owned snowball stand on the side of the shortcut back road to cheer Sophia up with a sweet treat. 

After paying for her own egg custard snowball with extra juice and Soph's strawberry snowball with chocolate/vanilla swirl soft serve ice cream on top, Sophia's quick eye caught sight of a store across the road that she'd never noticed before. 

"Hey Mom, look! The sign over there says that they have camping gear! Can we go inside and see if they have any cool sleeping bags? Please?"

Carol glanced over at the large and somewhat dilapidated and nondescript building Sophia was pointing at in surprise. She'd driven past the old Dixon's Hardware, Hunting and Camping Gear store dozens of times whenever she took this backroad shortcut but had never paid it much attention because she never had to shop there. She glanced at her watch. They were only a few minutes from home and only a little past her originally planned time to leave so there was time, but they'd have to really hustle when they arrived at home. "Okay, but we have to hurry. You've got five minutes young lady."

They hopped into the car and after crossing the road and entering Dixon's parking lot Carol immediately noticed that aside from the old matte black Ford Bronco truck parked beside the front door and the massive Ford F-250 truck with the large bike trailer attached on the side of the building, the parking lot was otherwise deserted. Carol parked next to the Bronco and as she and Sophia neared the entrance they heard loud, country music blasting inside the store.

There was a CLOSED sign dangling on a hook on the inside of the door but all of the lights were on and the door was propped open wide with a chair so she stepped inside apprehensively, causing a little bell to jingle somewhere in the back of the store. "Hello?" she called out to no reply but then suddenly they heard a voice shouting over the loud music in the back.

"Damnit Li'l Brother I told yer ass to put up the closed sign and lock that door!"

"Fuck off!" was grunted in reply.

"You fuck off! I'm ready to get the hell outta here and on the road!"

"We still got plenty 'o time... 'sides, we need the business and ya know it, dumb ass."

"Well guess what? You left the goddamned door open so you're gonna deal with helpin' the customer! Dumb ass!"

"I dont care 'bout that! Customers mean food on both our tables, ya idiot."

Sophia's jaw gaped and Carol chuckled at their crude exchange as she looked around the overcrowded, junk filled store in amazement. Every inch of the space in the entire place was covered; every display table and every shelf was cluttered with all manner of housewares; tools, hunting supplies and every hardware item that she could think of from cans of paint, light fixtures and tool kits, to big bags of seed & feed, power tools and gardening supplies. Also, everything from fishing rods, crossbows, tents, camoflage print jackets and hunting rifles, to a 9 foot brown bear's hide, a huge, stuffed 14 point antler buck's head, a 7 ft sword fish carcass trophy, inflatable canoes and their matching oars and old fashioned bow and arrow sets were all mounted around the walls for sale.

Just then a slim built, darkly tanned man with shaggy brown locks in his eyes and a bit of scruff on his chin emerged from the back of the store in a bit of a huff. He smiled a little as he approached then did somewhat of a double take at Carol as he walked behind the counter. She couldn't help noticing that he was quite handsome despite his somewhat disheveled appearance, and his strong, muscular arms were really impressive in his wrinkled white Dixon's Hardware t-shirt with the cut off sleeves. His name tag read Daryl she then noticed.

'That name fits him to a tee! 100% all man!' Carol thought to herself. She then noticed that both his shirt and his big, strong looking hands were smudged with what looked like dirt and motor oil and she couldn't help wondering how those big, work calloused hands would feel all over her body and the thought alone made her blush. It had been a very long time since a man had touched her like she wanted to be touched and this ruggedly built, ultra handsome stranger looked like he was perfect for the job.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked, breaking her reverie, and she realized that she'd been staring a bit longer than what was usually considered to be polite. But he was staring too. Staring hard at that, at both her face and her cleavage; so damned hard it made her blush all over again.

It was like he was undressing her with his ice blue eyes.

"Y'all looking for something in particular?" he then asked with a smirk.

Carol's mind went blank. "Yeah... hi, um... we... I mean she... well my daughter I mean, well she needs an um..." Carol stuttered. The gorgeous hunk of man had her brain frozen and her tongue tied.

"A sleeping bag..." Sophia blurted out, looking up at her mother in surprise. She then turned her attention to the man behind the counter. "Sir, my daddy's taking us camping tomorrow and I need a new sleeping bag."

"What kind would you like?"

"Well... nothing too babyish... but nothing like some old hunting man would buy either."

Daryl chuckled at that then turned his intense gaze back on Carol.

"We tried Target but they were sold out of everything... age appropriate," she replied once her tongue started working properly again.

Daryl bit at his thumb nail. "Been selling sleepin' bags like crazy lately but we've got a few left in aisle 4. Can't make no promises you'll like 'em but it can't hurt to take a look. They're all on sale this week too."

Daryl led them down to aisle 4 and Sophia immediately fell in love with the first sleeping bag set he showed her. It had a leopard print design and it came with a matching pillow. The price was right so Carol told Daryl that he could ring it up.

"You need one too, ma'am?" Daryl asked Carol. "Or you plannin' on sharin' with Daddy?" he chuckled.

"Ewww, no!" Sophia interjected with a frown. "They're divorced!"

Carol blushed bright red.

Daryl blushed a little too. "'m sorry."

"Ummm... Sophia honey, why dont you take your new sleeping bag out to the car, and I'll be out in a sec," Carol replied, blushing again.

"Ok! Thanks mom! And thanks mister!" she then added to Daryl before darting outside.

Daryl lightly touched Carol's hand as he took her credit card. "I'm real sorry ma'am. I was out of line. I just thought... well when she said 'my daddy's taking 'us', I just assumed... didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Carol glanced up at Daryl. "It's ok, really. My ex-husband and his brothers are going fishing and theyre taking Soph and her cousins along to camp out," she chuckled. "I dont feel left out though... trust me, I am very happily divorced!"

"Is that right?" he asked as he ran her credit card to charge the price of the sleeping bag, all the while staring at her with such interest that Carol could sense that he was about to ask her out. Unfortunately at that exact moment however the second loud voice previously only heard in the back of the store suddenly materialized, effectively ruining the moment.

"Darlina what in tarnation is takin' so long? I'm ready to roll! I just got off the horn with Sugartits and she's halfway there!" Merle Dixon groaned. "Man I cant wait to get my hands on that rack of hers tonight!"

"Merle where's your manners?" Daryl groaned as he handed Carol her receipt. "Can't ya see we got a lady in here?"

"Oh sorry Darlin! Dont pay me no mind. Ya find everything ya needed alright?"

"Yes, I got my daughter a new sleeping bag. She took it out to the car already. Thanks so much for everything... its Daryl right?"

"Yep. And uh... if ya think of anything else ya need, you come on back and see me. Anytime," he added, gently caressing Carol's hand again as he handed her the store business card.

"I'll do that. Thanks." His welcome touch sent a shiver up her spine!

"See ya soon then?"

"Not 'fore Monday," Merle interrupted. "Were closin' up shop 'til then, aint that right Darlina?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You two lovebirds going camping this weekend too, perhaps? Gonna share a sleeping bag?" Carol asked with a smirk as she turned to walk out the door.

"No... thank God," Daryl groaned, staring at her ass as he followed her to lock the door behind her.

"Maybe you two should go camping sometime," Merle sang in a lovey dovey voice from behind the counter.

"Didn't I ask you to fuck off?" Daryl groaned at Merle.

All Carol could do at that reply was chuckle to herself as she got into her car. 'That's not a bad idea though,' she then thought to herself staring at the business card which had both the store number and both brother's cell numbers, and when she glanced back at the door before pulling out of the lot she wasnt surprised to see that Daryl was still staring.


	3. Meet & Greet, Hit or Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol & Michonne miss the Meet & Greet event...

"Finally!" Michonne exclaimed as she and Carol pulled into the parking lot of the Savannah Oceanfront Inn. It was a little after 10 pm when they arrived and they were several hours later than planned. 

That afternoon after the impromptu sleeping bag shopping trip, Carol took Sophia home to finish packing then dropped her off at Ed's house in Decatur. She then dropped Boris and Natasha off at her uncle Herschel's farm so that he could 'dog-sit' them for the weekend, then finally headed down to Michonne's apartment in the city, just a little later than scheduled.

On the way she called to let her know that she was finally en route but Michonne was still at work! She was originally scheduled off that day but her supervisor begged her to come in that morning just to do 4 hours of OT from 11 to 3, but her relief had car trouble on the way to work and wouldnt be able to get there until the repairs were done. Fortunately her bags were packed and waiting in her car's trunk so she told Carol that as soon as she could leave the hospital she'd just pick her up at her house and they could get on the road. They had a party to go to! 

Once back at home, Carol left her suitcase out in her trunk then headed inside to grab a wine cooler and stretched out across her living room couch to wait for Michonne's call. She had a busy morning and all afternoon had been running non-stop and was happy to close her eyes to relax for a minute. Not surprisingly, the sexy stranger she'd met at the sporting goods store earlier popped up in her mind before long. 

"Daryl Dixon," she murmured with a smile. "Now that is one man I wouldn't mind seeing again." She reached inside her purse and pulled out the business card he'd given her and re-read it a little more carefully. 

Dixon's Hardware & Hunting Supplies  
"We sell camping gear too!"  
Est. 1957. Atlanta, Georgia  
Founder: Earl Dixon, Sr.  
Owners: Earl Dixon, Jr. & Sons  
Phone# 555-5000  
Hours: Mon thru Fri: 9-until (we feel like closing); Sat 9-1; Sun (Don't even think about it!) Closed every New Years Day, Christmas Day, Thanksgiving and most importantly BIKE WEEK!   
Mgr: Daryl Dixon ex. #5001  
Asst. Mgr: Axel Dixon ex. #5002  
Power Tool Sales/Rentals: Tyreese Williams ex. #5003   
Hunting Safety Training: Merle Dixon (By appt only; leave a mesg) ex. #5004

Carol chuckled to herself when she saw Merle's name. Daryl's hilarious older brother had actually hinted that she and Daryl should go camping together and she had to admit it wasn't a bad idea, especially if making out in a shared sleeping bag fit somewhere in the equation! 

She dozed off after awhile, but around 6pm she was awakened by her vibrating cell phone; it was Michonne and she was on the way! After stopping for gas and making a quick fast food run they got on the road. Fortunately traffic wasn't too bad and they arrived at their destination just a few hours later than they'd originally planned.

Michonne called Andrea to find out what room they were in. "Heyyy!!! We're finally here! Where are you?"

"Hey! I'm at Hooters bar at the meet and greet!" Andrea shouted over the loud music and the crowd. 

"OMG I forgot all about that! We're missing it! Text me the address and we'll head right over."

"No Mich, stay where you are! Everybody's probably leaving here soon to head back there for a late night meet and greet after party at the host hotel. So just go get checked in and I'll meet you there shortly, probably in no more than an hour or so. I left your room key cards up at the front desk. You're in suite 122 and the reservation is under the name Merle Dixon." 

"Got it! But Andrea I thought you were staying with us?" 

"I fully planned to... until Merle got down here and informed me that he wanted me all to himself every night this weekend," she laughed. "We're long overdue for some things," she chuckled, "so I told him I'd stay in his room. He insisted on paying for my suite in full so that I'd stay with him in his, so now just you and Carol can share. I'll be right upstairs in Suite 216. And dont try to give me any money toward the room fee, its all been taken care of! See ya soon!"

Michonne then got a call from Rick, letting her know that he and his partner Shane and their other friends were still at the meet and greet at Hooters bar as well and would be there soon, and that they were lodging at the Bayside Inn across the street from her hotel because The Savannah Oceanfront was fully booked when he tried to get reservations earlier that week.

Michonne ended the call then let Carol know that both Rick and Andrea were still at the meet and greet event they'd unfortunately missed, and that their room keys were up at the front desk. Carol then called Sophia's cell phone to check on her and to let her know that she'd arrived safely in Savannah while Michonne got the keys. A few minutes later, the girls found their suite and got unpacked and freshened up a bit and before they knew it there was a knock at the door...


	4. Hallway Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol mingles at the hotel and sees a familiar face!

"Who is it?" Michonne asked.

"It's me, babe."

"Andrea!" Michonne opened the door with a loud squeal and the old friends cracked up laughing as they hugged each other. They hadn't seen each other in months, mainly due to Michonne's crazy work hours and they were ecstatic to get a chance to hang out again. Michonne then introduced Andrea to Carol and they clicked right away and before long they were chatting it up like they'd been friends for years as well.

Andrea and Michonne met after a dorm room assignment mix up caused them to end up as roommates at the University of Florida and they had remained tight ever since. Back then Michonne was a freshman taking her nursing pre-reqs while Andrea was a Political Science major in her sophomore year. Andrea later attended law school and presently worked at a highly prestigious corporate law firm in the city. 

At the moment however Andrea didnt "look like" a lawyer. Instead of dressed to kill in her usual uniform (Chanel power suits and stiletto pumps, and her platinum blonde waves pulled up into a tight chignon or a conservative bun,) her hair was hanging loosely down her back, and she was dressed in a black leather midriff moto jacket, a slinky red tube top that showed off her six pack abs and navel ring, a pair of skintight, cut-off jean shorts that displayed her tanned and toned thighs, and a pair of knee high black leather moto boots. None of her clients who'd ever seen her in action in the courtroom during the week would ever guess in a million years that she was a popular member of an all women's motorcycle club in Atlanta ('The Vixens') and an active member of the local underground biker community who got a kick out of letting her hair down at their wild parties whenever she got the chance. 

In fact it was through her club membership that she met her current boyfriend, Merle Dixon, a recently retired Army officer from Fort Benning who happened to be the Vice President of one of the all men's motorcycle clubs (Hell's Devils Atlanta chapter,) that was closely affiliated with the club she'd joined. They hadn't even celebrated their one year dating anniversary yet but Merle was already hinting at popping the question and Andrea wasn't discouraging him. 

Merle was a really great guy; he was good looking, in amazing shape, divorced with 3 grown sons, fun loving and young at heart, had more than a little money in the bank, and not to mention, he was GREAT in the sack. He'd opted for an early retirement from military service that past year but still worked part time for the family business, the small hardware store his grandfather founded back in the '50's in Woodbury, just outside Atlanta. Best of all he was head over heels in love with Andrea and made sure she knew it, everyday. She could hardly believe that someone else hadn't gotten their claws into him after his divorce a few years prior and she felt lucky that they met and hooked up when they had.  
\-------------------  
"Well, we missed the meet and greet," Michonne groaned, "but what's this talk about an after party?"

"It just started! That's why I came to get you ladies. All of the guys in the Hell's Devils Savannah chapter are staying right down the hall! They have drinks and food laid out down there for anybody who couldnt make it to Hooters in time. Come on!"

Michonne texted Rick to let him know where she'd be then they all left to go check out the scene.  
\-----------------------  
Their hotel was pretty big but as soon as they stepped out of the room they heard loud music and saw a large group of people congregating down at the dimly lit and smoky far end of the hallway and the closer they got to the crowd the music and other noise only got louder. It was so loud in fact that Carol commented that she wouldn't surprised if hotel management didn't intervene before much longer to get the crowd to disperse and quiet down for the night considering that it was now going on midnight but surprisingly it never happened. 

She was pleasantly surprised however once they reached their destination. There were long folding tables on both sides of the adjoining halls outside of the suites whose doors were propped open with chairs, and each table was laden with ice cold beer and wine coolers, as well as veggie & cheese platters and assorted chips and dips for everyone.

Despite the noise, it was initially a mostly laid back scene but it wasn't long before it started getting a little rowdy. Several couples were dancing in one of the open rooms unofficially designated as the 'dance hall' and as the crowd grew the dance floor ended up spilling out into the main hallway and then into an adjoining corridor. The rest of the crowd was just standing around eating and drinking and some were going in and out of the other open suites, chatting and getting familiar with the members of the various bike clubs that showed up after the official meet and greet event at Hooters bar ended.

Andrea led Michonne and Carol through the growing crowd then introduced them to some of her girlfriends in her club. After awhile Rick and his friends arrived and once they finally found each other, Michonne made those introductions, as well as met Rick's co-workers, deputies Shane Walsh, Theodore T-Dog' Douglass and Abraham Ford and everyone got acquainted.

"So Andrea where's that infamous boyfriend of yours?"

Andrea blushed just thinking about Merle. "He and his club members were all at the meet and greet and most of them are here now. His two brothers came along as well for the weekend at the last minute too and when we were all leaving Hooters he said they mentioned that they needed to pick up a few things down at the 24 hour Wal-Mart down the road so he rode with them. They should all be here soon though."

"Good! I wanna meet the guy who's got you thinking about getting hitched after less than a year of dating!" Michonne laughed and just then Rick pulled her into one of the open suites to dance.

"I'll be right back," Carol laughed then ventured off by herself to get a plate of food but when she got back to where she initially thought they were all standing, neither Andrea nor any of her other new friends were anywhere in sight. Carol then realized she'd wandered down an adjoining hallway in the dark and chuckled to herself as she wandered around trying to find a familiar face in the crowd. She then just stood against the wall to eat a little and watched in awe as the crowd continue to grow and grow.

She hadnt gone out in so long and was pleasantly surprised by the steadily increasing number of gorgeous men that kept arriving in droves in their sexy black leather outfits and various club jackets and she watched them with interest as they joined the party and began playfully flirting with the women present as they mingled in the crowd. Before long a few of them had given her the eye and she wasnt mad about it one bit!

Just then Michonne reappeared by her side. "Carol, there you are! Andrea told me she was looking all over for you! I was beginning to think that one of these sexy guys in here had scooped you up and took you back to their room for the night!"

Carol laughed at that. "I wish! I left to get some food then took a wrong turn."

"I see!" Michonne then handed her a plastic spoon and a large styrofoam cup covered in aluminum foil. "By the way you gotta try some of this!"

"What is it?" Carol asked as she took the cup from her friend and after peeling back the foil, inspected it's contents. At first glance it simply looked like canned fruit cocktail with peaches in syrup and something that looked like cinnamon sprinkled on top but the strong and delicious mingled aromas of rum, whiskey and peach schnapps hit her nose before anything else. "What in the world?" she giggled.

"One of the girls in Andrea's club makes it. It's called drunk fruit! Its canned fruit cocktail and peaches marinated overnight in a pan with vanilla syrup, assorted liquors and a bunch of spices then served chilled. Trust me... its so freakin' delicious but its highly potent and will have you drunk as hell in no time if you overdo it! Drink too muck of that stuff you and might end up dragging one of these poor, unsuspecting and defenseless guys back to our room for the night yourself to have your way with him, before they even get a chance to ask you first," she laughed.

Carol laughed as she tried the fruity, alcohol soaked concoction and loved it, and the healthy serving of drunk fruit definitely helped her unwind a little and before she knew it she was on the dance floor with a sexy stranger. She danced with him, then some other hot biker guy but after awhile he started getting a little too touchy feely for her liking so she disengaged herself from his octopus like grasp and drifted back out into the hallway. She found Michonne again not long after that but a few minutes later her jaw dropped in shock at the surprising sight headed straight for them full speed ahead.

"What the hell?" Michonne gasped, pulling Carol out of the way of the screaming, shirtless man running up the hallway.

"I'm sorry I almost knocked ya down Darlin," he exclaimed, "but Ole' Merle had to make a run for it! Those crazy ass women in there tried to tear my damn clothes off!" he exclaimed, pointing toward one of the open suites further down the hall.

"Merle... from Dixon's Hardware store?" Carol laughed, clearly remembering the guys face and distinctive voice from earlier that afternoon. "What are you doing here?" She then looked next to him and saw his brother Daryl staring at her in disbelief. 

Things were starting to get interesting!


	5. Nice Seeing You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is more than happy to see Carol again...

"What am I doin' here?" Merle exclaimed with a hearty laugh. "I could ask you the same question, Darlin'! I thought you were goin' campin'!"

"The lady never said she was going campin' dumbass... she said her kid was goin'," Daryl hissed at Merle, all the while keeping his ice blue eyes intently trained on Carol's face.

"Correct, and I was invited here to attend a party. You on the other hand look like you just crashed one," Carol replied to Merle's inquiry with a playful smirk, referring to his tattered shirt.

"Touche!" Merle chuckled.

"You know these guys?" Michonne asked Carol with a surprised laugh.

"A little... Michonne meet the brothers Dixon. They own that big hardware and hunting supply store out on Dead Walker Road."

"I've driven by there, but I've never gone hunting so I hadn't ever had the need to stop in before. Michonne Anthony," she replied extending her hand toward them.

"Merle Dixon at your service," Merle replied with a big grin while pulling a business card from his pocket then slipped it into Michonne's hand before shaking it. "We dont just sell hunting stuff Darlin, we sell housewares and appliances too. Come check us out sometime! Oh and we sell camping gear too!"

"Yes they sell camping gear too," Carol added with a smirk. "I had the pleasure of meeting these fine gentlemen this afternoon when I bought Sophia her new sleeping bag."

"I see! Well its nice to make your acquaintance," Michonne replied with an amused smile while then shaking Daryl's hand, immediately noticing that the younger of the two men couldnt seem to keep his eyes off of her friend.

Daryl shook Michonne's hand nodding and smiling pleasantly but he indeed couldn't stop staring at Carol. "Good seeing ya again, ma'am," he said to her, then shaking her small hand in his big one.

"Likewise," Carol replied with a shy smile.

Daryl was entranced all over again. He really thought that she was beautiful; from her intense yet playful blue eyes and her exquisite cheekbones that looked like the finest sculpture to him down to her full, moist lips. She had the kind of lips he wanted to kiss and he wasn't even gonna start on analyzing the rest of her petite yet curvy form in present company; he knew he'd only end up harder than he already was in his tight black jeans. He'd already noticed that she had great legs earlier and from the looks of it she had a nice ass too in the short black shorts she had on. "Damn," he muttered under his breath at the sight alone, and could only imagine if he got the chance to get his hands on her that night. It had been a long time since he'd been with a woman; well over a year in fact since he'd broken up with Connie, the last woman he'd dated. It hadnt been that serious between them but it was good while it lasted and hadnt ended too badly so he still thought about her occasionally but for the first time in a long time his thoughts were being directed elsewhere; namely on the beautiful woman with the shy smile standing in front of him.

He'd been thinking about Carol since he'd met her that afternoon and hoped he'd get a chance to possibly see her again someday, and hopefully a lot sooner than later. He never imagined in a million years however that he'd run into her again that very night, nearly two-hundred and fifty miles out of town no less, at the very bike party his moronic brother had all but forced him to attend; and now he almost felt like hugging Merle for dragging him along to the event.

Just then a man with a long curled mustache and sideburns, dressed in the same black leather bike club jacket that Daryl and Merle had on ran over. "Damn Merle! Those gals back there did one hell of a number on your shirt!" he laughed.

"Don't I know it!" Merle laughed. "I better get changed quick 'fore Sugartits puts me in the doghouse for the rest of the weekend! She bought me this shirt!"

"Yeah brother I don't think she'll like the idea of some other women ripping your damn clothes off yer back. And who do we have here?" he asked in a flirtatious tone once he laid eyes on Carol."

"I'm Carol... and this is my friend Michonne."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance ladies! Axel Dixon, at your service, ma'am."

"Another brother?" Carol asked with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am, I'm second eldest after Ole Merle here. And Daryl's the baby of the bunch," he laughed.

"More like the runt of the litter," Merle howled.

"Shut the hell up Merle," Daryl groaned, rolling his eyes.

Axel continued his attentions to Carol despite his brothers antics. "And aren't you just the prettiest little thing I've seen here all night!" he murmured, gazing at her cleavage with interest before taking her hand in his own.

"Down boy," Daryl grunted at Axel while snatching Carol's hand away from his grasp just before he got the notion to kiss it. "You got a wife at home, remember? Besides... I thought you said that you were hungry."

"I am! I didn't eat a bite down at the Hooters!"

"Me either!" Merle exclaimed. "I just need to change into a fresh shirt and then find Sugartits so we can all go grab something. Saw a Waffle Queen on the way here about three miles west of here. They're open 24 hours."

At that Daryl saw his opportunity to possibly get to spend a little time with Carol. "Um, you ladies are welcome to join us if y'all like. My treat." 'Please say yes,' he silently begged Carol who looked a little apprehensive.

"We aint gonna bite y'all," Merle added with a laugh.

"Unless of course yall are into that sort of thing," Axel added with a wink.

"Shut the hell up, Ax," Daryl groaned while rolling his eyes again.

"Well we aren't exactly here alone," Carol replied.

Daryl looked crestfallen. He should have known that she and her friend were there with dates!

"Well if my friend that invited us is down to go you can count us in," Michonne replied. "Wait, here she comes now."

"Oh shit," Axel groaned under his breath. "Merle you better make a run for it. Your lady's headed right this way!"

Just then Andrea came over. "Michonne, Carol, I see you've met my boyfriend Merle! But wait a second! Merle! What the hell happened to your shirt? I paid a lot of money for that shirt!"

"Sugartits I can explain!"

"Wait! Youre Andrea's mystery man?" Michonne laughed.

"Small world aint it!" Merle groaned with a sheepish grin.


	6. Waffles and Winks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang grabs a bite... Daryl flirts with Carol!

Merle changed into a fresh shirt then everyone headed over to the 24 hour Waffle Queen diner a few miles down the road from their hotel.

While waiting for their party to be seated, a few of the girls went to touch up their makeup in the ladies room and as they passed Daryl couldnt help staring again at the tight black shorts Carol was wearing. 'Ive gotta ask her out,' he thought to himself. 'Been single too damn long, and if you dont try to get with her soon somebody else damn sure will.' Just then she glanced back at him and he wondered if she had indeed just winked at him or if it was his imagination. He then imagined trailing his tongue up her shapely calves to her toned thighs then layering kisses all over her perfect ass. 'I bet she's a screamer in bed,' he then thought with a smirk.

Just then Axel broke his steamy fantasy about Carol by letting out a loud, obnoxious wolf whistle in her direction, before nudging Merle in the ribs so that he could stare at her ass too as she filed last in line inside the ladies room. Once Merle was sure Andrea wasn't looking he winked at Axel then made an exaggerated outline of Carol's curvy hourglass frame with his hands and both he and Axel started giggling like horny teenagers.

"Would you two assholes knock it off?" Daryl groaned under his breath. He just knew Carol had seen and heard his brothers childish antics before disappearing into the ladies room and he felt like strangling them both with his bare hands.

Fortunately once the girls returned a little while later Merle focused his attention back on Andrea and Axel's attention had been distracted by their waitress's triple D cup assets as she approached their party and led them all to a large table in the back of the diner. Daryl was happy for the diversion; by some miracle he ended up sitting directly across from Carol in the last available seat at their table. He chuckled to himself as he made a mental note to leave the waitress a nice tip for the seating arrangement. He could barely take his eyes off of Carol at that point and he hoped that since he was facing her no one at the other end of the table would notice.

Carol noticed however. While everyone placed their orders and waited for their food to come out, she couldn't help noticing that Daryl was studying her every move. She didnt really mind however; although it made her feel a bit self conscious it was very flattering to get such intense stares from such a sexy man. It had been ages since anyone looked at her like that and everytime she dared to glance his way their matching ice blue eyes locked in a smoldering gaze. The way he was boldly undressing her with his eyes was making her feel hot all over and she was glad she'd changed into the low cut top she'd worn to the hallway party. He made her feel sexy and it was a long overdue (and welcome) feeling.

Everyone around them was laughing and talking and occasionally engaging them in the various conversations going on around the table so she remained composed of course but the mere thought of the way Daryl kept staring at her made her core flood with desire for him and she blushed at the thought of letting him do more than just look...

"Belgian waffle with a side of turkey bacon for the lady," their waitress suddenly exclaimed in a loud, southern twang, startling Carol out of her heated thoughts as she set her plate in front of her with a smile.

"And a pancake platter with sausage links & scrambled eggs for the handsome gentleman," she then sang, setting Daryl's food in front of him.

"Thanks," he replied. "Can I uh, get some hot maple syrup for my pancakes?" he asked.

"Sure thing, handsome," the waitress nodded with a wink then dashed toward the kitchen.

"Leave it to Darlina to order pancakes at the Waffle Queen," Merle roared from the opposite end of the table. "Anybody with an ounce of sense knows waffles are the specialty here, dumb ass!" he laughed heartily causing everyone else at the table to either laugh as well or shake their heads.

"Fuck off," Daryl chuckled before tearing into his food. "Damn this is good," he then murmured in a low tone while staring at Carol after taking another bite. "Mmmm."

Carol alone had heard the low moan he made and she thought it was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard in her life. Daryl's voice was low and raspy and when she shyly glanced his way, she was also immediately spellbound by the almost feral way he was devouring his food. It made her wonder how he ate other things... and her core flooded at the thought!

Daryl sensed that she was watching him and chose that moment to glance up at her and their eyes locked yet again. He could only imagine what she was thinking and gave her a teasing, suggestive smirk. "Mmmm," he then moaned again a little louder but again no one else but Carol heard him and he stared at her intently as he slowly lapped up a large dollop of sticky maple syrup on his fork with his long tongue. He then wagged it at her teasingly. "Tastes so good," he then added with another wink before licking up the last drop of syrup off his bottom lip.

Carol's jaw dropped when she saw how long his tongue was and she nearly dropped her own fork as well at his lewd (yet welcome) gesture. 'What in the hell is this man trying to do to me?' she thought to herself as she gulped down a big sip of her sweet iced tea to try to cool down as her nipples stiffened almost painfully in her lacy bra and her core flooded yet again. 'Doesnt he know how sexy he is... and how long its been since I've gotten laid?' she thought to herself. "If he isnt careful... I might have to drag him back to my hotel room later on!'


End file.
